Pernyataan Cinta
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: 5927 fanfiction (GokuTsuna) Suatu hari Gokudera menyatakan perasaannya kepada Tsuna, keesokan harinya Gokudera akan pindah ke Italia. Apa yang akan Tsuna lakukan? UPDATED JUNE 10TH 2013, FIXING TYPO AND SUCH. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Baca aja ya! *wink


**UPDATED : JUNE 10TH, 2013. MEMPERBAIKI BEBERAPA TYPO DAN MENAMBAHKAN BEBERAPA SCENE DAN KATA-KATA. SEMOGA INI SEMAKIN BAIK DAN **

**LEBIH RAPIH DARI YANG SEBELUMNYA. **

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira-sama**

**Pernyataan Cinta**

**By : Miharu Midorikawa**

**Tsuna's POV**

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa aku meminta Gokudera untuk menemaniku mengerjakan PR di Rumahku.. Dikamarku. Kamarku agak sedikit berantakan, aku membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin segar memenuhi kamarku. Gorden hijau muda berkibar-kibar tertepa angin, sedikit mengahalangi langit biru cerah.

"Nanti yang ini pindahkan kesini, sampai segini sudah mengerti?"

"Um..." Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali rumus yang Gokudera ajarkan tadi, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak ada yang masuk kepalaku.

"Arrgh... Aku gak ngerti. Maaf ya, Gokudera-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Juudaime, kurasakan caraku menjelaskan tidak terlalu gampang dimengerti."

"Maaf ya, padahal kamu sudah menjelaskannya beberapa kali."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai dari awal lagi." Dengan begitu kamu menjelaskannya lagi, kamu selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Mengajariku yang bodoh ini, walaupun kamu harus menjelaskannya beberapa kali karena aku tidak mengerti. Terima kasih,

Aku suka kamu.

"Jadi... Tinggal pindahkan ini kesini... Aku bisa! Terima kasih Gokudera-kun!" Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Sa-sama-sama Juudaime!" Aku bisa melihat mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Aku mau mengambil kue dulu dibawah, tunggu ya." Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamarku. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti karena Gokudara memegang tanganku, refleks akupun menoleh kearahnya.

"Go-Gokudera-kun...?"

"Ju-Juudaime, aku..."

"E-eh? Ada apa dengan suasana ini? Kok kayak suasana seseorang mau menyatakan cinta di komik-komik 'Shoujo' itu?!" Pikirku panik.

"Aku suka!"

"Eh...? Eeeehh?" Mukaku memerah, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang tak karuan. Kakiku lemas, aku langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Go-Gokudera-kun... Aku.."

"Ma-maafkan aku Juudaime! Karena telah mengagetkanmu!" Kata Gokudera sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! He-hentikan itu!" Gokuderapun langsung berhenti dan menatap kearahku. "Jawabannya boleh kapan saja."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Juudaime." Kamu mengambil tasmu yang tergeletak di lantai, kamu menunduk dan mulai menuruni tangga. Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Kamu sudah pulang...

Mukaku masih merah padam, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Sampai... Aku melihat Reborn berdiri diatas meja belajarku.

"Re-Reborn?! Se-sejak kapan..."

"Baru saja tadi, Dame-Tsuna."

"Kamu dengar yang tadi?"

"Mungkin." Reborn mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia pasir dengar nih.." Pikirku dalam hati.

**Esoknya**

Pagi ini Gokudera tidak menjemputku, aneh... Biasanya dia pagi-pagi selalu menjemputku. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Tsu-kun!"

Hari ini aku tidak telat karena Reborn membangunkanku dengan palu 10 ton miliknya. Aku mengusap-mengusap kepalaku, rasa sakitnya masih terasa olehku.

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah membangunkanku seperti orang 'normal' sih..?" Keluhku.

**Sekolah**

Aku datang tepat waktu, aku segera masuk sekelas dan menuju mejaku. Pak guru langsung datang dan berbicara bahwa bapak punya pengumuman.

"Dengarkan anak-anak, bapak punya pengumuman." Gokudera lalu berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan kedepan.

"Eh?"

"Gokudera Hayato akan pindah ke Italia karena urusan keluarga, mungkin inilah hari terakhirnya bersekolah disini." Setelah mendengar itu para cewek di kelas langsung berteriak dan mengeluh, aku sendiripun tidak percaya...

"Kenapa?"

**Istirahat**

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung menuju mejanya Gokudera. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada di sana, "Sejak kapan dia perginya?" Pikirku heran. Aku langsung keluar kelas dan bertanya kepada Yamamoto dan yang lain, tapi katanya mereka juga tidak tahu Gokudera di mana.

Selanjutnya, aku coba mencari ke atap sekolah. "Kumohon... Gokudera semoga kamu ada di sana.." Do'aku dalam hati. Aku membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah perlahan, yang kulihat...

Hanya ada Hibari yang sedang tidur dan Hibird yang sedang terbang disekitar menyanyikan lagu sekolah Namimori. Aku kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan, karena tidak ingin membangunkan Hibari. Aku juga tidak ingin di Kamikorosu olehnya.

Aku terus mencarinya, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

"Gokudera-kun!" Kuteriakkan namanya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ju-Juudaime?!" Kata Gokudera kaget melihatku, nafasku terengah-engah akibat dari tadi berlari kesana-kemari.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudea cemas sambil memegang pundakku.

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa, hanya.. Capek."

"Ah.. Soal jawaban yang kemarin, aku.." Belum sempat kubicara, kata-kataku terhenti oleh bel yang berbunyi.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kita ke kelas Juudaime." Aku hanya mengangguk dan kitapun berjalan menuju kelas. Rasanya istirahat terasa sangat cepat, apa mungkin karena dari tadi aku berlari kesana-kemari mencari Gokudera?

**Sepulang Sekolah**

Setelah pelajaran selesai, aku segera membereskan barang-barang dari mejaku. Saat aku menoleh kearah meja Gokudera, dia sudah tidak ada.. (lagi). Aku berlari ke lorong dan bertanya kepada guru. "Pak, apa bapak tadi lihat Gokudera?"

"Tadi dia pulang duluan, katanya mau langsung ke bandara."

Setelah mengetahui itu aku langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dan memanggil taxi, kebetulan ada taxi yang lewat. Untung saja aku membawa kartu kredit Vongola, Reborn memberikan ini kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini bisa dipakai dimana saja, katanya hadiah dari Kyuudaime.

Kenapa bisa dipakai dimanapun? Jangan tanya aku, yang pasti jawabannya tidak jauh dari 'Vongola'.

"Pak, ke bandara Narita. Cepat!"

"Ba-baik.", "Kumohon jangan pergi dulu.. Semoga masih sempat." Do'aku dalam hati. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya berdoa dan menatap keluar jendela dengan gelisah.

**Bandara**

Aku menengok kesana kemari mencari Gokudera, "Gokudera.. Kamu dimana?" Tak mengharapkan jawaban, aku hanya terus mencarinya.

Tak lama kemudian pandanganku mulai tidak jelas karena air mata menutupi mataku, "Aku gak boleh nangis..." Akupun menyeka air mataku, dan kembali mencarinya.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Hayato!" Aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, tak sadar bahwa aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang melihat kita.

"Ju-Juudaime?!"

"...suka."

"Eh?"

"Aku suka Hayato!" Dengan ini air mataku mengalir dan membasahi jaketnya, "Ja-jadi jangan pergi.. Kumohon.."

"Ju-Tsuna.."

"Kamu sering bilang kan... Kamu ingin menjadi tangan kananku. Kalau begitu kamu harus berada disisiku, kalau nggak begitu gak ada artinya kamu menjadi tangan kananku."

"Jika itu keinginan Juudaime." Kamu langsung memelukku dengar erat, pelukan yang hangat...

**Rumah**

Setelah itu Gokudera mengantarkan ku pulang, disepanjang perjalanan kami bergandengan tangan. "Kita sudah sampai Juudaime." Aku mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba Reborn muncul dipagar rumah.

"Re-Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Gokudera, mau ikut kita makan malam sekalian? Maman sudah memasak yang banyak."

"Ayo ikut saja Gokudera-kun, ya?"

"Baiklah, Juudaime." Reborn lalu masuk kerumah duluan, aku membuka gerbang dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Juudaime."

"Hm?" Aku menoleh kearah Gokudera dan.. Aku merasakan sepasang bibir menyentuh bibirku. _Gokudera menciumku. _Gokudera lalu melepaskan ciuman itu, aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tsuna."

"Aku juga Hayato."

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hayato, gimana kamu menjelaskan ke teman-teman dan guru kamu gak jadi pulang ke Italia?"

"..."

"Hayato?"

"Bagaimana nanti saja..."

.

.

**A/N : Aneh..? GJ? Huwaaa**

**Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi maklumi jika ada yang aneh ok?**

**GokuTsuna 4 ever! *kibarin bendera GokuTsuna***

**Review = LOVE.**

**Arrivederci!**


End file.
